ACW Royale Rumble
Royale Rumble is an annual CPV event from Anime Championship Wrestling. It is the first CPV of the year (depending on the CPV cycle.) Also, it is the CPV that begins the road to Animania, ACW's biggest event of the year. The name is a play on of the WWE's Royal Rumble. Each year, the main event is a classic Royal Rumble match. Plus, all of the World Titles (Excel, Impulse, and Turbo) are defended in the CPV. Royale Rumble is one of the "Big Four" events along with Animania, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. Locations Royale Rumble 2007 Results :Pre-show - Monkey D. Luffy def. Edward Elric :1. Impulse Sprint Tournament Finals (Winner faces Naruto Uzumaki later in the CPV) - Beast Boy def. Trunks :2. Aang def. Sokka by Disqualification :3. Akuma def. Zuko :4. ACW Impulse Championship - Naruto Uzumaki def. Beast Boy to retain :5. ACW Excel Championship - Gaara def. Miroku the Monk & Haru Glory to retain :6. Royale Rumble - Nightwing won the 20-Man Over the Top Royale Rumble Facts :*At the end of this production, Hakeem caught a sickness that prevented him from commentating the Royale Rumble match. :*The last Click Per View event to be recorded with a camera. However, the Royale Rumble match was used with a Capture Card. :*'Speed Racer, Tenchi Masaki, and Saint Seiya' were promoted as surprise legend entrants. :*The winner of the Impulse Sprint Tournament Finals match would face the ACW Impulse champion, Naruto, later in the night. :*During the ACW Excel Championship match, Sasuke Uchiha interfered and had beaten down Haru Glory. Sasuke dragged Haru to the back so Miroku and Gaara were the remaining people to finish the match. :*During the end of the Royale Rumble, for revenge for earlier tonight, Haru Glory took down and distracted Sasuke Uchiha when he was in the final two with Nightwing. Nightwing then proceeded to throw Sasuke over the top rope to win. :*During Jin being eliminated, Nightwing proceeded to beat down Jin afterwards on the outside. Nightwing went through the ropes, not over, making him still a participant in the Royale Rumble match. :*This is Sokka & Akuma's first ACW CPV match :*Official theme song was: The Pixies - "Ugly" Entrants & Eliminations Royale Rumble 2008 Royale Rumble 2008 was held at Cleveland, Ohio at the Quicken Loans Arena. There were three Royale Rumble matches from Excel, Impulse and Turbo. Results :Pre-Show - Joe Higashi def. Chaotzu :1. ACW Impulse Tag Team Champions - White Tigers def. Straw Hat Crew to become NEW champions :2. Turbo Royale Rumble - Kazuki wins the 30-man Rumble match :3. Last Man Standing - Speedy def. Naruto Uzuamki :4. ACW Turbo Tag Team Championship - Obelisk def. Hibiki & Kazuki to become NEW champions :5. ACW Turbo Championship - Momochi Zabuza def. KYO to retain :6. Impulse Royale Rumble - Naruto Uzuamki wins the 20 man Rumble match :7. ACW Impulse Championship - Beast Boy def. Edward Elric to retain :8. Excel Royale Rumble - Haru Glory wins the 20 man Rumble match Results :*The first in ACW and CAW history to host three Rumble matches in one night. :*'Excel' made its hiatus return at the CPV by having its Rumble match :*This would be Turbo's last CPV as a brand. There will be one more match to close out Turbo with the ACW Turbo Championship at Animania II. :*'Seto Kaiba' made a one time appearance deal with ACW in him entering the Turbo match. Seto was released weeks before the CPV. :*The following people made their rumble guest spots for Impulse: Speed Racer and Astro Boy. :*The following people made their rumble guest spots for Excel: Dan Hibiki, Ken Masters, Ryu, Weregarurumon, Straight Cougar, and Sagat. :*The song used for Royale Rumble: Evil (A Chorus of Resistance) - Project 86 Turbo Royale Rumble entrances and eliminations + - surprise entry Impulse Royale Rumble entrants & eliminations Excel Royale Rumble entrants & eliminations